


heaven

by sanjariti



Series: Wicked Games [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub!Tom, Teasing, baby boy tom is a switch, ceo!tom holland, tom holland smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: They say all good boys go to heaven, but will Tom manage to behave for you?





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Another extra scene from my fic "Wicked Games" - enjoy and let me know if you like it! x

“Oh, you have  _got_  to be kidding me, princess.”

You pouted slightly, shrugging innocently as you walked up to Tom.

“What? Do you not like it?” You took your time turning around, shaking your hips just a touch as you faced him once more. He groaned quietly, holding his hands behind his back as he bit his lip.

“You do  _not_  need to hear what is going through my mind right now, darling. Otherwise we’re never getting to the party in time,” He sighed reluctantly, shaking his head when you came up to him and cupped his cheek.

“Maybe, if you behave, you could be in for a little… reward. How does that sound, baby?” You looked up at him through your eyelashes, smiling sweetly when a rosy blush crept over his cheeks.

“It’s on.”

* * *

 

The drive to the venue shouldn’t have taken so long, but with New York traffic, you never knew what to expect. Tom’s hand was glued to your thigh, slowly massaging your skin as you rested your head on his shoulder.

His hand slowly made its way up to the hem of your dress, his thumb toying with the seam before he cleared his throat.

“Where did this… little number come from? Don’t tell me Mary took you shopping again,” you giggled, pulling away and resting a hand on his knee.

“I bought this for myself, but Mary may or may not have had a say in the decision. You never did tell me,” You whispered as you ran your hand up his leg to brush over his crotch, blissfully acknowledging the slight whimper that fell from his lips. “... if you liked it, Tommy. Hm?” You carefully pulled on the bottom of his tie, savoring the whine that slipped out as he blushed.

“It’s beautiful, love. But you… you are heaven.” He smirked as his words caught you off guard, his hand slipping between your thighs to gently rub his thumb over your cunt, only to discover your little secret.

“Well, this is a lovely surprise. Was this the reward you were referring to, darling?” You moaned when his thumb stroked your clit, the small moment of pleasure overwhelming you. Dropping your hand to palm him over his slacks, you chuckled quietly when you realized you weren’t the only one getting worked up.

“There’s more to it than that,  _daddy_ ,” You breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw before pulling away and grabbing his wrist, bringing his hand up to you. Locking eyes with him, you slipped his thumb into your mouth, moaning as you swirled your tongue over it.

“You tease,” he muttered, grunting deeply when you let go with a soft ‘pop’, giving a nonchalant smile as you held his hand in yours. Resting your head on his shoulder again, you said contentedly, “You don’t know the half of it.”

* * *

 

The rest of the night seemed to drag on for eons, and your torturous teasing did nothing to help. [The dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454793262365119014/) you were wearing was provocative on all accounts: silky red, with narrow, threaded cutouts leading up from the hem at your thighs to just under your chest. The deep V-neck did a more than perfect job of showing off your cleavage, and you could tell Tom was having a hard time keeping his eyes at an appropriate level.

“I really think you should take me with next time you go shopping… for advice, of course,” he whispered in your ear, his hand gingerly rubbing your exposed back as you looked on at the crowded dance floor.

“Depends on how well you behave,  _darling_ ,” You answered, kissing his cheek when he pouted. “But I do think we’ve spent our fair share of time here, don’t you?”

He instantly perked up, nodding furiously as he pulled out his phone.

“Nick, bring the car around. We need to get going, now.”

The anticipation of your seemingly devious plans was eating away at Tom; his hands itching to rip the slip of fabric off your body right then and there. But he knew if he were to make any move, it would only result in some sort of punishment for him.

He secretly lived for these moments; the ones where you took control and made him yours. He was obsessed with your self-confidence, and even though he’d never admit, he thrived off your praise. His submissive side never revealed itself until he met you, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Once back at the apartment, you told him to go wait in his bedroom. Before letting him go, you undid his tie, making sure to ‘accidentally’ brush your nails against his collarbone. He didn’t move until you stepped to the side, his skin already ablaze with the mere touch of your fingers.

After the door closed, you slipped off your heels and went into your bedroom, dropping them on the floor before walking into your bathroom. You took off the expensive jewelry you weren’t about to risk, and fixed your makeup, all in efforts to keep Tom on edge as he waited.

And on edge he was.

He was laid back on the mattress: dress shirt undone, slacks rumpled up at the foot of the bed, his right hand slowly tugging at his aching cock over his boxers. The image of you in that dress was more than enough, and his movements only picked up pace as the fabric created ungodly friction. The sound of the door clicking nearly passed him, but he dropped his hand to the side as he sat up against the headboard.

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” You smirked when you saw the distraught state he was already in; the outline of his stiff cock was enough to have ruined any panties you could’ve been wearing.

“Please baby, I’m so,  _fuck_ ,” He groaned as his cock twitched in his boxers, and you shushed him before stripping off your dress, finally climbing onto the bed. You crawled up his body, dragging your nails over his chest as his hips jutted up in search of your touch.

Hovering above him, you leaned down and hastily kissed his mouth, pulling away before he could kiss back.

“Baby, please. I’ve been so good, I swear, just… fuck,  _please_ ,” He begged, eyes shut tight as you lightly dragged your lips down his chin to his jaw.

Without warning, you dropped your hand over his boxers and started gripping his cock firmly, tugging it under the material. Tom hissed loudly, his hips bucking up into the palm of your hand as you gently squeezed him.

“How do you like that, baby?” You cooed, brushing your lips over his as he whined and writhed underneath you.

“So,  _fuck_ … so, so good, baby, God yes,” he moaned loudly, his hands clutching the sheets as he fought every instinct to touch you. That didn’t slip past you, and you decided to reward his sacrifice.

Capturing his lips with yours, you bit down on his lip hard, slipping your tongue into his mouth when he whimpered, swallowing his tortured whines as your tongues danced together. As you kissed, you pulled his cock out of his boxers and ran your thumb over his swollen, leaking tip. He grunted at the contact, his chest heaving with anticipation as you straddled him.

Pulling away, you pushed him back against the bed when he tried to sit up, his arms still at his sides as he watched you stroke his cock with the precum leaking down the sides.

“Baby, please,” he whimpered, voice soft and breathing shallow. You hummed, moving up so his cock was lined up with your entrance. Taking just his tip, you brushed it against your clit and moaned loudly as you rubbed it against your soaking pussy.

His hips bucked up involuntarily, and he barely hit your clit before you pushed him down with your hand and glared at him.

“If you can’t be good, Tom,”

“No no, I can, baby! Just, fuck… you’re making it so hard,” he pleaded, hands balled up into fists at his sides as he pouted. You sighed and shook your head.

“I don’t know about that, baby,” You whispered as you ran your thumb over his tip. Repositioning yourself, you let him  _barely_  enter you, pulling away the moment you felt his hips strain underneath yours.

“I need to feel you around me, baby, please,” he begged, eyes pleading with you as you squeezed his cock. He moaned wantonly, throbbing in your grasp, his head dripping.

You went through the motions again and again, the slow, torturous teasing forcing him to bite back his tongue as he watched you massage your breasts and toy with your clit, all while at your mercy.

When you rubbed his cock over your folds again, he grunted loudly.

“Darling please, let me feel you… god, please -  _fuck_!” He growled, throwing his head back against the pillows when you finally sank down, your walls clenching around him as he twitched in pure relief.

Grabbing his wrists, you set his hands on your waist before leaning down, pressing your chest against as you started to ride him. Taking the hint, Tom matched your pace and began thrusting into you, his grip on your hips bruising. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and started leaving hickies all over his skin, marking him up as yours, just as he did to you countless times before.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room along with your mixed moans and whimpers. You tangled your hands in his curls as he guided your movements, your mouths coming together as you both got closer to the brink.

Moving his hand between you, Tom began circling your clit with his thumb, wanting to make sure you came before him; the teasing had made him so sensitive, he was sure he’d come any second. The pleasure blindsided you the moment he pinched your clit and smacked your ass, and you moaned into the kiss as he slowly fucked you through the high.

As your walls clenched around him, he came with a low grunt, his hips faltering as he gave you everything he had. You kissed every part of his face and neck as he came down from his intense release, his breathing shallow as he tried to regain control.

“How was that… for a reward?” You managed to say, giggling when Tom affectionately squeezed your ass in reply.

“Tell me what I need to do to get this every day, baby girl,” he whispered, chuckling when you nipped his earlobe.

“All you gotta do is ask, Tommy.”


End file.
